


A Pair of Jacks

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 344: Splendid. Set sometime prior to the first episode of Torchwood.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Pair of Jacks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 344: Splendid. Set sometime prior to the first episode of Torchwood.

He’s a bit surprised this has never happened before. Hundreds of years of existence with no end in sight, with the occasional Vortex Manipulator or even a TARDIS at his disposal, and he’s only now running into himself.

The Doctor, if he was here, would probably say it was a massive threat to the stability of the time continuum. He’d be right.

Jack still thinks it’s fantastic.

He was a Time Agent for too long to be stupid enough to risk a paradox through direct contact. There are so many other things two of him can get up to, though.


End file.
